1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aberration correcting method, and more particularly to an aberration correcting method wherein after an image of a subject projected through a first lens is imaged, aberration correction is performed with respect to image data obtained by projecting through a second lens the subject image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material by the imaging, and by reading the subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in which a subject is photographed by a camera, a subject image is recorded on a photographic photosensitive material such as a photographic film (such a photographic photosensitive material will be hereafter referred to as photographic film), image data representing the subject image is obtained by reading the photographic film by a scanner, and a photographic print representing the subject image is prepared on the basis of the image data obtained.
In the above-described camera, the subject image projected through a lens mounted on the camera is recorded on the photographic film. Meanwhile, the scanner reads the subject image on the photographic film, which image is projected through a lens mounted in the scanner.
Since lenses generally have aberrations, there is a possibility that the subject image projected through the aforementioned camera lens and the subject image on the photographic film projected through the scanner lens suffer a decline in their image quality due to the aberrations of the lenses. For example, owing to distortion is in the lens, there are cases where, as shown in FIG. 16A, a barrel-shaped image shown by the solid lines is obtained for a checker-patterned subject shown by the broken lines, or, as shown in FIG. 16B, a pincushion image shown by the solid lines is obtained for a checker-patterned subject shown by the broken lines. Further, there are cases where, as shown in FIG. 17, color blurs of red and blue occur in black-and-white boundary portions of a subject image owing to the chromatic aberration of magnification.
With respect to the scanner lens, in particular, since the magnification of projection onto a CCD is close to a 100% magnification, it is difficult to design a lens with minimized aberrations. For this reason, there is concern of a decline in the image quality of the subject image on the photographic film, which subject image is projected through the scanner lens.
Moreover, with the above-described technique, there is a possibility that the image quality of photographic prints prepared declines substantially due to both the aberration of the camera lens and the aberration of the scanner lens.